To be, or not to be
by Vini Astrea
Summary: un día eran futbolístas...al día siguiente eran....! descúbrelo capítulo por capítulo de las nuevas profesiones de los personajes de CT. Historia OOC. Basado en un post que puse en cierto foro, titulado qué profesión les quedaría?Parte I finalizado mini.
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, aquí pondré algunos "cortos" de los cuales la inspiración saldrá de aquel topic titulado "Qué profesión les quedaría", en donde cada uno opinó de lo que hubieran sido nuestros flamantes personajes si no se hubieran dedicado al futbol. _

_La verdad no sé como me queden, pero de igual cualquier tipo de comentario será bienvenido. La idea es hacer un corto con la opinión de cada uno. P_

Nota: no puedo hacer publicidad del foro, pero debo decirles que ese Topic desapareció (junto con otros).

De igual, los personajes son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi.

La profesión de los respectivos usuarios del foro. (a quien nombraré por supuesto)

La historia yo la armé._  
_

Empiezo con lo que propuso Anfitrite.

Título: Casi atrapado.  
Eran las 8:00am. Kojiro Hyuga se disponía a abordar su BMW, en eso recibe una llamada por su celular.

- Tsubasa, eres tú, que pasa? (pregunta tranquilamente)  
- Pues solamente te quiero informar que acabo de contratar a Misaki Taro como mi ayudante.  
- Pero, para que queremos dos abogados en la mafia?...bueno, no sería mala idea pues a veces por la otra carrera que estudiaste, haces rehabilitación a mis muchachos.

- (Tsubasa haciendo gestos de disgusto) Simplemente a veces no puedo yo solo con el paquete y solo te pongo el ejemplo, de aquella vez que se me juntaron los casos de que te agarraron con millones de dólares y un kilogramo de cocaína, no sin antes haberme enterado que atropellaste a un payaso en la calle.

- Jajajaja….pobre payaso, nunca supe su nombre; pero para que se me atraviesa en plena avenida? (hablando irónicamente)

- Se llamaba Ryo Ishizaki…y no se te atravesó, tú te pasaste el semáforo en rojo mientras el intentaba hacer malabares para ganarse la vida.  
- De acuerdo, de acuerdo…está bien, me convenciste de que hace falta otro abogado más. – respondió Kojiro.

- Eso era todo. Adiós (Tsubasa cortó la comunicación).

Kojiro terminó de abordar su BMW para dirigirse a la oficina.  
En la oficina se encontraban Tsubasa y Taro. Mientras Tsubasa checaba las copias de un expediente, Taro revisaba la suspensión provisional que le habían otorgado los jueces a Kojiro por quererlo aprehender sin la debida orden.

- Tsubasa…  
- Que pasa Misaki?  
Tsubasa aún no levantaba la mirada cuando Misaki le dijo: - Cuándo debió el juez haber dictado la suspensión definitiva del Amparo?

- Demonios! …(Tsubasa se alzaba de la silla y golpeaba la mesa)  
- No me digas que…(Taro en voz pausada le decía)  
- Fue ayer…pero es que ayer estaba en la rehabilitación y de plano se me olvidó….Chin"#"&….de seguro ya estará la policía esperando a Kojiro con la orden de aprehensión.

- Y que vamos a hacer? . Preguntó Taro.  
- Esperar a mañana a ir por la resolución….llámale a Kojiro y dile que no venga.

(ring, ring).  
Mientras tanto, Tsubasa se asomaba por la ventana y veía a los policías.  
- Ya está llamando, decía Taro mientras le pasaba el celular a Tsubasa.  
- Ahora que pasa Ozhora…? (preguntaba algo molesto Kojiro)  
- Frena!  
(arrrrrrr) (ruido de freno algo brusco) xD  
- Me puedes explicar por que hiciste que frenara? (Molesto Kojiro)  
- No debes venir a la oficina, ve y quédate en un hotel hasta que te vuelva a llamar.

Kojiro se encontraba a 10 cuadras de la oficina, cuando vio pasar una patrulla.  
- Está bien, ya me dirijo a un hotel…que pasa?  
- Es que ayer no fui por la resolución definitiva que dice que no te pueden aprehender.  
- Cómo serás….!  
- Te dije que necesitaba ayuda y ya la contrate! (le explicaba Tsubasa a Kojiro en voz alta)  
- Pero en qué estabas pensando!...(casi casi gritándole a Tsubasa)

- Pues ayer daba rehabilitación (respondiendo tambien en el mismo tono)  
- Esta bien, está bien…menos mal que te diste cuenta a tiempo.   
- Mañana mando a Taro a los juzgados y luego me comunicó contigo. Adiós. (Tsubasa ya colgaba el celular)  
- (Kojiro pensando)Ehmmm….ya me di cuenta que en verdad necesitas ayuda Tsubasa; una vez más te has salvado.

Fin.

Nota:

Este mini.fic OCC lo escribí el 19 de septiembre del 2004. En esa fecha inició esta aventura de "cortos" como yo los llamo.

Espero que sean de su agrado.

Saludos.!

Atte. Vini-Astrea.


	2. Chapter 2

de la opinión de Faber Castell en "Que profesión les quedaría"

**Título: Odisea por la noche. **

- Buenas noches, transmitiendo desde las instalaciones del Centro Radiofónico y siendo las 8:00pm, les saluda su amigo y confidente Jun Misugi. Como cada noche escucharemos música para enamorados sin olvidar que aquí en su programa "Casos del Corazón" somos sus confidentes y consejeros, así que las líneas están a su disposición, les recuerdo el teléfono que es 012-0130-464. y por lo pronto, vayamos a la canción que me pidieron ayer y que por el tiempo no la pusimos. Sanae, sé que estás en tu trabajo, pero recuerda que tú "llevas en la mano el rumbo"

Sanae escuchando la estación desde la caseta de cobro del kilómetro tres : - escucharon chicas, Jun Misugi se acordó de mí (gritando a las otras chicas que se encontraban en las otras casetas)   
(canción: Soy Mujer by ah ash)  
- y crees que Tsubasa la escuche? (se escucho ese comentario por ahí)   
- sí…aunque se supone que debe dar las órdenes de los vuelos en el aeropuerto, en vez de usar la diadema comunicadora como debe de ser, se la pasa escuchando la radio. (respondía Sanae con una ligera risa)

Mientras tanto, en la peluquería "SA-MI" que se encontraba a 5 cuadras de la estación, Sawada y Misaki atendían todavía a clientes pues cerraban a las 9pm. (de fondo se escuchaba la canción)  
- ese programa es muy bueno (comentaba el cliente)  
- Así es (afirmaba el otro cliente)  
- Sí, nosotros lo escuchamos desde que abrimos la peluquería verdad Misaki? (preguntaba Sawada)  
- Sí, Jun Misugi hace tiempo me ayudó para por fin conquistar a mi actual novia.  
- Es muy bueno ese muchacho (agregaba el cliente de Misaki)

Tsubasa ya se encontraba escuchando la canción: "Soy mujer, puedes ver, ver como llevo en la mano el rumbo. Ríndete de una vez que tú serás mío en un segundo."  
- já! Que canción tan más extraña, ni que un hombre cayera en un segundo a los brazos de una mujer (pensaba Tsubasa)

En el otro lado de la ciudad. " Pizzerías Cheale".  
- Aoi, cinco pizzas tamaño grande, dos refresco grande y aros de cebolla ya están listos para que la lleves a la siguiente dirección. (le decía el telefonista a Shingo)  
- Que mala suerte que me tocara…vengo de entregar el pedido de la WWF, y fue algo grande….ese par de Jito y Nakanishi…sí que son nuestros primeros clientes (exclamaba Aoi ligeramente)  
- Anda anda…deja de quejarte…aparte, tú quisiste ser repartidor de pizzas no? (preguntaba el telefonista)  
- Sí..bueno…este…está bien, ya me voy; dame la dirección. (y arrebata Aoi la comanda del telefonista).  
- Orale…esta dirección sé de quien es! (sorprendidamente comentaba Aoi)  
- A sí…de quien? (preguntaba el telefonista)  
- Pues del singular Kojiro Hyuga, el actor porno del momento.

En eso, había terminado la canción: - "departe de Sanae a Tsubasa….Tsubasa, no seas un perdedor como Ryo atte Sanae" agregaba Jun Misugi y para pronto ya entraba la primera llamada de la noche.

- crees que lo haya escuchado Tsubasa la dedicación (preguntaba una chica a Sanae)  
- supongo que sí, rara vez pone en frecuencia su diadema comunicadora (respondía Sanae una vez más con otra risa)

- _va a aterrizar un avioon!_ Cambio y fuera….- respondía Tsubasa; chin…ya no escuche para cual "pobre diablo" se la habían dedicado…y yo que me quería reír. 

Regresando a la pizzería:  
- y tú como sabes que es un actor porno ese sujeto? (preguntaba el telefonista)  
- este…ya me voy que está corriendo los 30minutos o gratis. Si supieran que a él le he llegado a surtir algo de drogas…(pensaba Aoi).

En la estación:  
- Hola buenas noches "Casos del corazón", tu amigo y confidente Jun Misugi te escucha.  
- Hola, mi nombre es Genzo y estoy muy dolido.  
- Por qué Genzo? Que te pasa?  
- Pues es que mi novia, bueno, mi ex novia me dijo que invirtiera mi fortuna en una fábrica de gorras…yo enamorado lo hice así, pero al poco tiempo me di cuenta que no sabía administrar y de buenas a primeras me fui a la quiebra…(sollozos)  
- Como lo siento mi estimado Genzo….y que pasó con ella?  
- Me dejó porque quedé en la ruina y estoy apunto de irme a Alemania a encontrar otro empleo…y quiero que ella regrese conmigo si es que en verdad sus palabras no fueron mentiras.  
- Bueno, pues entonces le dedicamos esta pues, ánimo mi Genzo! (se cortaba la llamada)

En la peluquería:  
- pobre tipo (se lamentaba Sawada)  
- sí que gacho…pero bueno, menos lamentaciones y a terminar de recoger este lugar. (agragaba Misaki al ver que ya no tenían clientes)

Volviendo con Aoi:  
- orale…sí que tiene fiesta Kojiro (exclamaba Shingo y a su vez tocaba la puerta del lugar)  
- Quién es?  
- Pizzas Cheale….(en eso la puerta se abrió)  
- Orale…pero si es el mismísimo Morisaki! Actor de doble en las películas de acción.  
- Hola! Veo que me conoces! (afirmaba Morisaki)  
- Sí…también a Kojiro…que gran fiesta…que otros famosos están?  
- A pues, está …  
En eso es interrumpido por Aoi al escuchar la música...  
- no me digas que es la banda de _"The New Kids On the Field", cuyos integrantes son Gino Fernández, Pierre y Schneider… __  
_- sí, en efecto…pues me has dejado sorprendido muchacho…ven, te invito a pasar para que me digas a quien más reconoces.  
- Gracias Morisaki. (ambos entraban al lugar)

-Listo señora, la cirugía de su muela ha quedado lista…nos llevó varias horas, pero ya quedó.  
- Gracias Doctor Nitta; y por cierto…que buena estación esa de Jun Misugi

(canción de fondo; de JuanGa.) No tengo dinero ni nada que dar. Lo único que tengo es amor para amar. Si así tú me quieres, te puedo querer, pero si no puedes, ni modo, ¿que hacer?.

- sí, me relaja mucho…pero ya es momento de que ambos vayamos a descansar  
- muchas gracias Doctor, entonces nos veremos dentro de una semana.  
- Así es! (respondía con una sonrisa el Doctor Nitta) 

De regreso a la fiesta:  
- woow..pero si es _Ken Wakashimazu quien pronto se unirá con Bon Jovi…Los Tachibana quienes hicieron hace poco la adaptación al cine de los Castores Cascarrabias… __  
_En el lugar se escuchaba la música del grupo y de fondo la canción que dice: _"entra en mi arco, te abro el espacio, sé que mis disparos anotarán en tu portería... ooops, lo hice de nuevo, fue un Fire Shoot, te anoté un gol... anótame, baby, one more goal" __  
_  
- Aoi! Ya tardaste (era el comunicador que portaba Shingo)  
- Demonios…ya se me hizo tarde…tengo que regresar a la pizzería.   
- Qué lástima…te quería presentar con todos ellos.  
- Ni modo, para la próxima Morisaki.  
Aoi entregó el pedido, recibió el dinero y se marchaba, en la salida se topo con Kojiro con quien cruzó unas palabras.  
- bueno, mañana te veo para concretar la paga y el producto (le decía Kojiro a Shingo)

Faltaba un minuto para las nueve y media. Jun Misugi despedía el programa después de escuchar la canción de Julieta Venegas "quisieras casarte conmigo".  
- Esto fue todo por el día de hoy…nos vemos mañana, se despide su amigo y confidente Jun Misugi…los dejo con el noticiero de las nueve y media…hasta la próxima.  
(comerciales) 

- (locutor) Hoy en la noticia_….atraparon a Kira Kozo por el tráfico de niños y a su cómplice Roberto Hongo…estos prometían que en Brasil tendrían una buena vida…pero al llegar al lugar, obligaban a los niños a trabajar en las minas de carbón_...seguiremos el asunto de cerca.  
- Nos enlazamos en vivo y en directo con mi compañero…  
- (compañero) Hola, buenas noches, nos encontramos a las afueras de una pizzería en la cual la policía acaba de atrapar al narcotraficante "micro" Aoi Shingo…nos informa que era repartidor de pizzas y que este trabajo lo usaba de tapadera para su negocio de drogas. La policía lo ha estado buscando desde hace tiempo.  
- Quiero un abogado (gritaba Aoi)  
- Este es mi reporte.  
- Gracias compañero…pues estos fueron las noticias flash de "hoy en la noticia"...nos vemos en la siguiente hora y media. Hasta pronto.

Fin.

Nota; lo que está en cursiva, son diálogos propiamente del usuario, no son de mi neurona.

Saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

(de la opinión de Christian Alfaro en "Que profesión les quedaría" )

**titulo: Mi lucha ****  
**  
Recuerdo mi último año en la preparatoria del Musashi cuando hice mi test vocacional. Ansiaba el momento en leer los resultados, de leer la respuesta afirmativa de que sí había salido para estudiar medicina, pero cual fue mi sorpresa que el resultado no había salido como lo esperaba. Tenía 17 años y mi corazón seguía enfermo; mi corazón…ese era el motivo para estudiar medicina y comprender el porque de muchas cosas.

Cuando vi el resultado, lo único que pasó por mi mente fue de que no iba a poder cumplir ninguno de mis sueños…ni jugar futbol, ni estudiar medicina. Ese día había sido muy duro para mí, me había entristecido y la consecuencia de ese hecho hizo que estuviera distraído, sin concentración….salía de la preparatoria y pensaba en muchas cosas… "y si me opero?" "pero es que existe riesgo" "quiero seguir jugando futbol…no puedo", "quiero ser médico…solo que mi test salió todo lo contrario"….; en eso momento iba distraído y no me percate del coche que venía; el golpe no fue tan duro, pero recuerdo que mi corazón empezó a latirme cada vez más fuerte y a dolerme…después de eso solo sé que desperté en un cuarto de hospital. Me habían tenido que operar de emergencia y había sido una operación delicada.

Cuando me contaron esto, fue entonces que pensé que había que vivir la vida como si fuera el último de nuestras vidas y que nadie sabe de lo que es capaz hasta que lo intenta; tomé la rienda y decidí estudiar medicina, no me importo que mi test dijera otra cosa…yo deseaba ser médico y fue mi decisión. En cuanto a la operación…con la respectiva rehabilitación pude reintegrarme al juego; estuve con mis amigos representando a Japón en el mundial sub-20 y la posición de libero se me dio por el problema del corazón, pero después le tome sabor y decidí quedarme ahí.  
Hay ocasiones en que por alguna circunstancia de la vida, tomas acciones algo precipitadas, pero también hay señales en las cuales te hacen reaccionar y hacer que decidas lo que realmente quieres y como dicen por ahí "el camino que traces ahora será la senda de tus triunfos o de tus fracasos". En cuestión del futbol, mi estancia en el Bellmare fue fugaz y actualmente juego en el FC Tokio. Como estudiante, estoy ya haciendo la residencia…es difícil jugar y estudiar al mismo tiempo pero alguien me dijo una vez "aprende a luchar hasta el final por tus metas y aprende a morir en la raya".

Fin.


	4. Chapter 4

Personajes de la propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi

Idea de profesión : "Hikaru Shidou de Hyuga: Qué profesión les quedaría?"

Historia yo la armé P

Título: Así fue la vida...  
El día se encontraba muy soleado, era día no laboral y todos ya estaban disfrutando el sol en la plaza central. Había niños jugando a la pelota, parejas de enamorados caminando, abuelitos dando de comer a las palomas y uno que otro nieto correteándolas.  
- gracias hijo…cuánto te debo. Preguntaba una voz ronca al chico que le había lustrado las botas  
Son 5 monedas señor, pero hoy por ser día de descanso yo cobro 3 monedas.  
En eso por la avenida principal de la plaza se escucha música alegre, los niños y adultos se acercan para ver que es lo que está pasando, Aoi recibe las 3 monedas, recoge su kit de trabajo y también se acerca para ver lo que estaba aconteciendo.  
(tititi tiriririritititi tititiriritititi tiritiiti ) intento de melodía circense xD  
- señoras y señores…niños y niñas…chiquillos y chiquillas…abuelitos y abuelitas y todos los demás….me es grato informales que el circo "Ryo a más no poder" ha llegado a la ciudad para abrir las puertas  
En la zona se escuchaban aplausos, gritos, silbidos y muchas porras pues hace años que una atracción de ese tipo no llegaba a la ciudad.

- no manchen!…que suerte tengo – hablaba irónicamente Taro - …lugar a donde viajo, lugar en donde se plasman estos tipos del circo, osea…o me siguen o los sigo… o también tengo intuiciones de circense o me laten los lugares de éxito o que?; se preguntaba Taro molesto al estar apunto de cruzar una calle.   
- Y para colmo…no tardaran en llegar todos los "méndigos" que se creen "mendigos" y piden limosna, ya hasta me sé la vida de Ryo y la rutina de malabares de los gemelos Tachibana…que quieren esos tipos, refunfuñanba Taro.  
Taro se encontraba molesto, pero la molestia aumentó cuando apareció una motocicleta deportiva "honda" a toda velocidad cerca de él y en la cual, dos sujetos la montaban. Y cuya velocidad propicio que al pasar por un charco bañaran a Taro y ensuciaran toda su ropa.  
- demonios (todo mojado y sacudiendo los brazos)….tengan más cuidado $&"&/$!"! – gritaba Misaki - ...sólo esto me faltaba…que día; ahora tendré que ir a un hotel – exclamaba Taro al ver que no había algún restaurante cerca para poderse cambiar.

La manifestación del circo seguía, las mujeres contorsionistas hacían pasarela, los payasos puras payasadas, las domadoras con su látigo…y no precisamente con animales.   
Taro caminó unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a la zona "hotelera" de la ciudad…ahí vio estacionada aquella moto "honda" …sucio y mojado se dirigió para ver si encontraba a esos dos sujetos que por descuidados habían propiciado que Taro se ensuciara. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar al hotel, se escucharon dos detonaciones de armas…Taro solo corrió por la banqueta y se escondió en un callejón; asustado y sin saber que hacer, se quedó sentado detrás del basurero del restaurante. En eso solo escucho que una motocicleta daba un arrancón impresionante y se alejaba a toda velocidad del lugar.  
Al salir de ese callejón vio a varias personas que se encontraban a las afueras del hotel, incluyendo a aquel chico que había visto hace rato lustrando botas. Taro se acercó a él para ver si averiguaba algo.

- que fue lo que pasó? Taro discretamente le preguntaba al lustra botas.  
- Sabe!...estábamos viendo el desfile y en eso se escucharon los disparos a lo lejos…poca gente se percato de que eran detonaciones pues seguía la mayoría riéndose de dos muchachos del circo…uno corría se tiraba al suelo y el otro llegaba y se apoyaba de los pies del otro y saltaba…si que eso es una atracción interesante. – comentaba Aoi emocionado  
- Ah sí…creo saber a quienes te refieres.  
En eso llegó la patrulla policiaca y la ambulancia; se acordonó el área…al poco tiempo llegaron los medios de comunicación.   
- por cierto, mi nombre es Aoi Shingo y soy el lustra botas de la plaza y a mucha honra!  
- hola, mucho gusto, soy Taro Misaki y ando de mochilaso por varios lugares.  
- Sí..ya vi – en eso Aoi miraba de pies a cabeza a Taro. Taro al notar ese detalle le dijo: - perdona…es que unos est$& de una motocicleta pasaron por encima de un charco empapándome y pues he querido cambiarme pero no había restaurantes cercas y me vine a la zona hotelera para ver precios y pasar la noche. Y fue cuando ocurrió la tragedia.  
- Pues si busca un lugar de las tres "b", sé donde encontrarlo. Le afirmaba Aoi en voz alegre.  
- que son las tres "b"? - preguntaba Taro  
- Bueno, Bonito, Barato….Jajajajaja. – se reía Aoi. Conozco al dueño, ven. – y los dos dejando el lugar de los hechos iban a aquel lugar.

Mientras tanto, en una casa afuera de la ciudad.  
- te dije q no era necesario que dispararás…ya viste las noticias Kojiro.  
- No, y no me importa Ken…ese sujeto se lo merecía.  
- Pero tú le habías…- en eso es interrumpido por Kojiro   
- Yo nunca perdono la vida Ken…ya deberías saber eso – contestaba Kojiro con toda tranquilidad mientras seguía viendo las noticias.

- Comandante…que nos puede decir de este acontecimiento? Preguntaba la reportera de la TV.  
- Aún no les podemos dar informes…estamos en la averiguación previa.  
- Algún sospechoso? Preguntaba otro reportero.  
- No puedo afirmar nada…pero en los 4 asesinatos que ocurrieron el día de ayer, un testigo vio a dos sujetos de pelo largo y coinciden con la misma descripción que nos dieron la semana pasada cuando hubo una masacre de 28 personas, pudieramos sospechar de esos sujetos, pero no conocemos su identidad – con voz ronca respondía el comandante.

- Bueno, hemos llegado.  
Había un gran letrero de luces de neón que decía "Genzo´s Motel´s : aquí y en este instante". Taro se había quedado quieto y callado pues no sabía a que tipo de lugar lo había traído Aoi, éste al ver la cara de susto de Taro añadió – No te preocupes Misaki, no pienses lo que de seguro te estarás imaginando…ven, entremos y vayamos con mi amigo.

- Hola linda….estará Genzo? – preguntándole a la secretaria  
- Linda tu abuela lustra botas…grosero…..no, no está Genzo, salió pero no ha de tardar – le contestaba la secretaria.  
- Uy yu yui..!..así me gustan…de fierecitas! – coqueteaba Aoi.  
- No seas payaso Aoi…deberías integrarte al circo que acaba de llegar a la ciudad---le contestaba la secretaria a la vez que se reía.  
- Aoi! Viejo amigo!...pero que te trae por mi humilde motel? – preguntaba Genzo cuando llegaba.  
- Genzo..cómo has estado? – se saludan.  
- Pues por suerte aún vivo como estas viendo…ese Kojiro y Ken sí que andan dando de que hablar…no sé por que rayos la policía se hace mensa y no los agarra…pero que te trae por aquí?  
- Deja te presento…él es Taro Misaki y anda de mochilaso…como veras, su ropa casi está seca, pero es que una motocicleta lo empapó, al no ver restaurantes fue a un hotel, pero una vez más Kojiro hizo de las suyas…  
- Kojiro? Preguntaba Misaki.  
- Sí…es el asesino que anda asueldo por toda la región….la policía es algo bruta y no lo pueden atrapar, pero la mayoría de los habitantes de aquí, saben que asesinato que ocurre, Kojiro lo hizo; pero no es de temer tanto…él solo hace ajustes a los que lo traicionan.  
- Entonces él es el de la moto? Preguntaba asustado Misaki  
- Sí…él y Ken fueron los que pasaron por el charco. .- respondía Aoi con una risa.  
- Bueno, bueno – interrumpia Genzo…- el caso es que necesitas una habitación buena bonita y barata….pues has llegado al lugar indicado. Será humilde, pero soy el dueño y le cuido mucho, no tengas pendiente.

Después de un rato de charlas, risas, Misaki se fue a su cuarto no sin antes aceptar la invitación de Aoi y Genzo para conocer la ciudad a la mañana siguiente.

(varias horas depués)  
- buenos días dormilón! Dormiste bien? – preguntaba Aoi mientras abría la cortina.  
-Que dem…! Hola Aoi…me sorprende que ya estés aquí.  
- Lo que pasa Misaki, es que ahorita a las 9 am, el circo va a dar una función…y pues queremos ir ya que hace años no llegaba una atracción de ese tipo. – contestaba Aoi alegre como siempre.  
- Ese circo…siempre me lo topo; al principio sí iba, pero ya hasta me aprendí los monólogos de Ryo, las acrobacias de los Tachibana y no tardan en llegar los méndigos mendigos del circo que piden limosna ya que a veces al circo no les va bien.   
- jajaja….ahora que comentas eso de los limosneros, amanecieron varios tipos así acostados en la plaza, ya la policía los retiró, pero eran bastantes…y pues me toco charlar con los que me pedían limosna…hasta me hice compa de uno de ellos, se llama Tsubasa.  
- Tsubasa…sí, sé quien es. – afirmaba Taro  
(toc. Toc)  
- holas chavos….listos para ir al circo? – pregunto Genzo al llegar y ver la puerta abierta.  
- Jajajajaja….Misaki creo que no quiere ir – le decía Aoi con las manos en la nuca a Genzo.  
- Bueno, yo tampoco quería ir….pero entonces salgamos de la ciudad. – con voz entusiasta añadía Genzo.

Genzo, Aoi y Misaki, abordaron la camioneta de Genzo para salir de la ciudad, mientras se dirigían a la próxima población que estaba a 3 horas, la función del circo ya había comenzado. Salió Ryo con su monólogo, luego las domadoras, las contorsionistas y al final lo más esperado; las travesías de los Tachibana.

- me aburre – decía Kojiro a Ken, mientras este estaba risa y risa al recordar el chiste de Ryo que decía "papi, papi, que es sexo?...que coxa hijo?"  
- jajaja…pero que dices Kojiro…si hace mucho que no me reía tanto. – contestaba Ken.  
- Nel…me aburre, son muy malos estos fulanos.

- Hemos terminado show por el día de hoy!...pero esperamos que haya sido de su agrado y los veremos en la siguiente función de las 4 y recuerden, niños al 2x1 . – despedía así Ryo a los asistentes.  
- Bueno…vámonos Kojiro – le decía Ken.  
- No, tengo que evitar que los niños vean esta porquería de circo – tranquilamente le respondía Kojiro a Ken.  
- Pero..pero…que no se te ocurra lo que creo que estás pensando Kojiro…vámonos y deja eso.  
- Ahorita regreso…voy a saludar a los integrantes del circo "Ryo a más no poder"…prepara la moto.

Cuando Ken estaba encima de la moto y se colocaba el casco…escucho las detonaciones de la mini-metralleta de Kojiro; en eso la encendió.   
- jijo de su pelona…le dije que no hiciera nada – Ken lo decía cuando empezaba a darle al acelerador.  
Kojiro, tranquilamente salía del circo, al llegar a la moto se coloco el casco y ambos se fueron como almas que lleva el diablo.

Cuando Genzo, Aoi y Misaki llegaban por la noche a la ciudad, veían mucha actividad patrullera. En eso un semáforo en rojo les toco. Para pronto un limosnero se les acercó.  
- Hola Aoi, me recuerdas? Una voz triste se escuchaba  
- Hola Tsubasa…que pasa?  
- Sí…por que hay tanta patrulla? – preguntaba Genzo  
- Es que… mataron a todos los integrantes que estaban en el circo. – respondía Tsubasa con voz quebradiza….- los únicos sobrevivientes somos todos los limosneros y ahora sólo de las limosnas vamos a vivir.  
En eso Genzo quita la música del cd y pone las noticias para escuchar.  
- pues sí que es una tragedia, solo un alma despiada pudo asesinar a rienda suelta a todos los integrantes del circo. - decía el locutor.  
- Por eso le pedimos a toda la población, de que si saben de algún sospechoso llamen al "01800 policia" y digan lo que saben y también no teman ya que los mantendremos en el anonimato. – añadía el comandante de la policía.   
- Sospecho de Kojiro….pero no me voy a arriesgar – afirmaba Genzo   
- Sí…es muy astuto y es el matón del siglo 21 – agregaba Aoi

A la mañana siguiente, Misaki se despidió de Genzo y Aoi, tomó su mochila y se fue a seguir viajando. Genzo como dueño del motel, abriría otra sucursal para que Aoi fuera le jefe de los lustra boteros. Los limosneros se fueron a otra región para seguir pidiendo limosnas. Kojiro y Ken tranquilamente se fueron de vacaciones a la playa más próxima, pero el gusto no les duró mucho pues se mudaron a otro lugar ya que Kojiro seguía como matón asueldo.

Nota: Mitzuko-chan, jeje, gracias por tu lectura; ahora q leí tu comentario con ese programa de TV..pues creeme que nunca lo relacioné XD.. quizá porque yo pensé en Jun que era de la radio y yo veía al otro programa en TV (sin pensar que también era radio P ) pero en ese caso todo fue coincidencia :D

Me voy de vagaciones, así que dejo los tres últimos "cortos" de esta primera parte.

Y claro que seguirán los "cortos" by Vini Astrea


	5. Chapter 5

bueno, despues de mucho tiempo, me vino la inspiración.  
Aquí les traigo el otro minific.  
Noviembre 2004/23

Los nombres son propiedad de Yoichi.  
Las profesiones, de los respectivos miembros del foro.  
La historia es invento mio.  
Toca el turno del miembro desaparecido y aparecido en ocasiones KEN. 

Título: un día cualquiera

Ya se encontraba Ryo abriendo la puerta para recoger el periódico del día como todo buen mayordomo para enseguida llevárselo al jefe de la casa, el señor Ozhora.  
- Gracias Izhizaki, te puedes retirar. Decía Tsubasa, quien se encontraba en su estudio.  
- sí señor, prepararé el desayuno.

Tsubasa, sentado en un gran sillon, empezaba a hojear.  
Y la nota del día en el periódico fue: Sujeto a"posteador", asesina brutalmente a un hombre. El desplegado ya decía que un sujeto cuya identidad no iban a revelar, que llevaba el alias de un personaje de la farándula, había matado a su gran enemigo de la infancia. Mientras que el cuerpo del ahora occiso era llevado al Instituto de Ciencias Forenses, para practicarle la autopsia correspondiente, el agresor que se encontraba ya detenido declaró: Sí...yo fui, quería que no apareciera en esta historia.1

La sección criminal, había atrapado la atención de Tsubasa, y por primera vez la sección deportiva, la había dejado para después.  
Tsubasa siguió leyendo la sección.

ATRAPAN A GRAN ESTAFADOR Y SU ACOMPAÑANTE.  
El gran Kojiro Hyuga, estafador màs grande y discípulo de Manrique, fue atrapado por la policía después de que ésta realizara un gran operativo en un casino negro. Hikaru Shidou de Hyuga, es la mujer que lo acompañaba. Ambos fueron llevados ante las autoridades correspondientes, y aunque a Hikaru saldría con fianza, el joven Kojiro no la podría alcanzar por el delito que cometió. A él, también se le encontraron armas de grueso calibre exclusivas del ejército, lo cual, para sus abogados defensores, causaría un problema más.

- que conflictos. –pensaba Tsubasa, mientras que Ryo entraba por la puerta del estudio.  
- señor... no olvide que hoy firma contrato para ser el nuevo promotor de futbol de Christian Alfaro.2  
- sí, gracias por recordarme Ryo.  
- y señor, su desayuno está listo.  
- Gracias, en seguida voy.  
Tsubasa, antes de ir a desayunar, leyó un artículo más. 

DESINTEGRAN GRUPO FILMOGRÁFICO  
La productora filmográfica de películas Gay, fue desintegrada gracias al operativo que encabezó Taro Misaki.   
"fue un operativo que lo estudiamos ya hace una año, y en ese año se llevó un proceso cauteloso" declaraba el comandante de grupo policiaco 80.  
"fue algo agotador el intentar introducirme y relacionarme con los jefes de esa mafía de cine, pero llegó el día en que me hablaron y me informaron que iba a firmar contrato para realizar la primera de 3 secuelas de cine gay, y ahí fue cuando aprovechamos" informaba el agente especial Taro Misaki.

- orale con esos films, no imaginaba tal cosa. Decía Misugi, quien también se encontraba leyendo el periódico entre semáforo y semáforo.  
Jun se dirigía a su consultorio. En eso, recibió una llamada a su celular.  
- Hola Tsubasa!  
- hola Jun.  
- cómo has estado nuevo promotor de Alfaro.  
- bien gracias, de eso te quería comentar.  
- a sí... sabes que..llámame al consultorio en 10 minutos para ya darte cita.  
- muy bien, nos vemos.

En eso, otro semáforo le tocó a Jun, y mientras éste leía el periódico, un volante le dieron por la ventanilla de su auto.

ACADEMIA KARATEKA KEN DOUJO  
20 de descuento a las personas que entreguen este volante.  
Iniciamos curso en la nueva sucursal.

- sí que le va bien a éste Ken...ya es su quinta sucursal de karate, bien por él- se decía a sí mismo Jun. 

Ring ring...  
- Consultorio de Cardiología buenos días!  
- Buenos días, habla Tsubasa Ozhora, ya estará por ahí el Dr. Misugi  
- no ha llegado...espere un momento, ya vi; estaciono su coche.

Jun ya se bajaba de él y entraba a su consultorio cuando la secretaria le indicó que tenía llamada.

- gracias, por favor pásala a mi privado.- le decía mientras entraba con un café en la mano, y agarrando entre el brazo y la axila el periódico.  
- sí doctor. .-repondía con voz suave al ver lo atractivo que se veía su jefe  
- Doctor Misugi, en que le puedo servir? ..demonios, olvidé mi panqueque- pensaba Jun  
- Hola Jun  
- ah,..Hola Tsubasa...deja de una vez te doy cita para que me mandes a Alfaro y hacerle sus pruebas cardiológicas. 3  
- te agradezco Jun  
- que te parece mañana por la tarde, a las 5.  
- sensacional, mañana ahí estará Alfaro.  
- Tsubasa... te llevarás a tu bolsillo nuevamente muchos dólares.  
- jeje, claro, soy promotor de estrellas del fútbol.

fin   
jeje..bueno, me salió de repente estando en la oficina P, creo q ta dos dos...y no sabía como poner lo de Misaki.

Nota al pie:  
1. el propio creador de la profesión mencionó que no estaría Genzo porque lo mataría.  
2. puse a Christian Alfaro, espero que no haya problema, pero me basé en el Fic de Anaid Sanae, espero que no haya problema.  
3. no sé si estè bien dicho.

saludos


	6. Chapter 6

De la idea de Foqui.

Título: odisea  
Eran las 6 de la mañana cuando Wakabayashi sale de su mansión para recibir el periódico puntualmente.  
- jijo de su pelona… ese Kojiro se volvió a retrasar con la repartición del periódico ¬¬  
En eso, Genzo es medio noqueado por un periódico amarrado que había lanzado Kojiro.  
- ya no esté modorro.1 y despierte señor empresario o si no los inquilinos al ver su ausencia de esta mañana, ya no le pagarán la mensualidad de la renta y no tendrá con que vivir – gritaba mientras seguía corriendo.  
Genzo salió a la calle y le gritó enfurecido – al menos soy un empresario que fue capaz de superarse profesionalmente y dejar la repartición de periódicos eh! Periodiquero repartidor impuntual!.  
Genzo después de haber gritado a todo pulmón que había sido repartidor, se dio cuenta de que nadie de la colonia sabía de los antecedentes de él.  
Solo un ladrido se escucho después de semejante grito.  
- demonios, espero que nadie me haya escuchado O.O

horas más tarde.  
Se lustran booootaaasss! – ya gritaba Aoi en medio de la plaza central cuando un cliente frecuente llega y se sienta. Aoi ya hacía su trabajo.  
- Que rápido se pasó el año, no esperé que mi poesía recorriera las fronteras del Japón, me darán un reconocimiento en América, que honor que me hayan invitado a la FIL de Guadalajara en México, por fin podré conocer a Gabriel García Márquez – le decía Taro al lustrador de botas mientras se encontraba sentado.  
- ah sí?... y que es eso? – preguntaba Aoi  
- la FIL son las siglas de Feria Internacional del Libro, cada año se hace en Guadalajara y siempre tienen un invitado, éste año le toca a Cataluña de España, ahora en la noche tome el vuelo, pues tengo que dar un discurso y recibir el reconocimiento.  
- pues yo preguntaba que era lo que tenía en la mano ¬¬, - lo otro no me interesa- pensaba Aoi.  
- ah, esto u… es propaganda de un amigo vendedor – respondía Taro.  
- y que vende? – preguntaba curioso Aoi  
- pues lo que le compren – respondía irónicamente Taro   
- a.. que bien! Efusivamente le decía – que chistosito ¬¬ - pensaba Aoi  
- Tsubasa es un gran vendedor, él dice que su éxito se debe a que leyó el libro de "El vendedor más grande del mundo. De Og Mandino

En eso, una voz masculina se escucharon alrededor de Aoi y Taro.  
- hola, buenos días!  
- Jun,… que milagro verte por aquí!  
- Sí verdad Taro, bueno, dejen les presento, él es Diego Focanti, colega economista que viene a hacer una especialidad en matemáticas financieras.  
- Mucho gusto – respondía Diego en inglés (el idioma japonés no era lo suyo precisamente xD)  
- (en inglés) Hola, que bueno que decidiste a realizar tu especialidad.  
- A ver, parlantes de idioma extraño… les voy a lustrar los zapatos o que?  
Todos soltaron una risa.

En una clínica:  
- entonces dices que te envolvieron una piedra en el periódico y te lo lanzaron? – preguntaba Hikaru mientras revisaba el chipote de Genzo en la frente.  
- Sí ¬¬  
- Jajajaja  
- No se ria doctor, que en verdad me está doliendo u.u  
- Disculpa, es que… en verdad tu anécdota me ha causado gracia, en fin, mira…esto que estoy anotando en la receta, lo surtes lo antes posible en la farmacia, es 2 "naproxen", te tomas una pastilla cada 8 horas.  
- Está bien, gracias Doctor Matsuyama.  
- Denada, y aguas con los piedrazos, perdón, periodicazos … jajaja – reía a carcajadas Hikaru  
- Mira eh! Que siempre me reclamaste por no tenerte respeto mi buen amigo y ahora …pues menos – y salió Genzo del consultorio y azotando la puerta.  
- Kojiro..qué haces aquí, preguntaba Genzo  
- me mordió un perro   
- jajajajaja, ándele, pá q se le quite

FIN. 

jajaja, me quedó medio chafa, en fin, me diverti otra vez xD

Nota al pie:  
1. modorro es como adormilado.  
2. no sé exactamente para q sirva, pero Lily me lo recetó xD

Nota: 2005-08-16

Bueno; con esto finalizo la primera parte de estos "cortos". ME voy de vagaciones y en su regreso, próximamente seguiré con más locuras.

Soy nueva en esto de publicar en fanfiction, si acaso hago algo que está fuera de regla, porfa díganme para solucionarlo.

Si no les agrada el formato que uso de capítulo por profesiones, se valen sugerencias.

Saludos, a tod gracias por sus lecturas.

Atte. Vini Astrea.


	7. Chapter 7

Así que con estas nuevas profesiones, me remito a continuar mis "cortometrajes"

De la idea de Saki Hashimoto

Título: así o asá?

Era un día nublado en algún recóndito lugar de Japón donde las nubes se movían por el viento un poco rápido – Diablos!.. si las nubes se siguen moviendo no podré terminar de pintar! .- exclamaba Misaki mientras intentaba pintar un cuadro cuando de pronto recibió una llamada telefónica – Habla Misaki! –

- Hola abogado, habla Wakabayashi-

- ah, hola señor Genzo, ya le tengo noticias muy buenas y la última canción que compuso ya está registrada, los trámites fueron muy rápidos, si gusta pasar a mi despacho mañana a eso de las 11am para pasarle la factura.- decía Taro mientras intentaba captar la esencia de aquella nube inquieta

- oiga Lic… no me vaya a cobrar tan caro… apiadase de mí y tenga en consideración que apenas inició como músico….que le parece si le invito una pizza?

- una pizza?... oye Genzo, me ofendes, eres mi amigo, pero te pasas! Bien sabes que también soy chef profesional!.. aparte las pizzas del restaurante de Ryo tienen mucho pan más que ingredientes, mejor yo te invito a comer, al cabo que hoy prepararé una carne en vino tinto acompañada con papas rellenas de ajonjolí y con una salsa de tomate-mostaza

- mmm…bueno, deja termino mi turno de músico y me voy para tu casa!

Fue así que ambos amigos colgaron

- ey Genzo…cántate una acá romanticota, no?...acá una italiana! .- decía Ryo quien era dueño de una pizzería y Genzo cantaba por lo pronto ahí

Mientras tanto, en una tienda deportiva…

- y esto es lo más deportivo que tienes? .- preguntaba Kojiro

- oye… te equivocaste de tienda!... dime.. eres deportista o ingeniero? .- preguntaba Ozhora mientras miraba la televisión

- pues... soy ingeniero deportivo eh! .- bufaba Kojiro maldosamente

- ah cab… y eso qué es? .- preguntaba todo confuso Tsubasa mientras seguía mirando la tv, aunque en ese momento las noticias empezaban.

_- esta tarde en nuestro noticiero, nos informa que hay un sujeto que se dice ser Hitler… vamos en transmisión en vivo hasta Alemania con mi compañero-_

_-Hola, nos encontramos en la plaza central de Hamburgo donde un sujeto llamado Karl H. S….. dice ser la reencarnación del que fue en sus tiempos aquel sujeto con bigote mochado y..bueno, ustedes ya conocen la historia…._

- puf.. apaga eso no Ozhora? .- proponía Kojiro

- ah, aparte de ingeniero deportivo….ahora eres el jefe, mira qué exigente me saliste!- decía Tsubasa mientras empezaba a apagar las luces de la tienda

- bueno, no me regañes y vamos por una pizza de Ryo.

Fue así que ese par también fue a las pizzería Ryo que se encontraban a una cuadra y al llegar vieron a Genzo cantando con una chica latina de pelo largo .- _"te quiero tanto tanto tanto tanto...cada día un poco más….."_

- hola chicos.. qué les traigo?.-

- vaya…desde cuando el dueño se hace mesero? .- preguntaba sarcásticamente Hyuga mientras Tsubasa reía

- una de champiñones con extra doble y salami.- se escuchaba por ahí

- Taro… qué gusto?...ok, enseguida se las traigo.- respondía Ryo.

- ey, que milagro verte por aquí! .- decía Tsubasa mientras bebía de su refresco

- já, es que me quedé sin gas y no pude cocinar…me quedé sin luz y no pude pintar, me quedé sin teléfono y mis clientes no se podrán comunicar conmigo….pero bueno, ya estamos aquí, veamos a Genzo como músico.

Fin.


	8. Chapter 8

(8)de la idea de Megamanz

Título: carambola.

By Vini Astrea

Era un día nublado de domingo, todas las familias salían a pasear y de alguna manera estaba el tráfico a todo lo que daba. En eso, un joven delgado, alto, de pelo castaño pidió la parada a un taxi.  
- buenas tardes joven, a dónde lo llevo?  
- a la galería de artes porfavor .- contestaba aquel joven mientras cargaba un tubo, aparentemente había como unos posters "pensó el taxista"  
- hola, mi nombre es Tsubasa Ozhora... es usted artista o algo así? .- preguntaba el chico de pelo despeinado que en ese momento traía una gorra mientras conducía su taxi por la ciudad  
- ah, pues.. soy pintor, como mi padre, mi nombre es Taro Misaki  
- orale, oiga..y qué trae en ese tubo de arquitecto?.- cuestionaba curioso aquel chico mientras iba por el camino y volteaba a mirar al artista por el espejo  
- son unos posters para promocionar mi próxima galería.- contestaba Misaki con aires de orgullosidad, en eso, Tsubasa voltéo para ver los posters cuando se escuchó un "pum"... el taxi había chocado con al parecer un camión de leche.  
- pero tú estás loco o que!.- gritaba ya desesperado el vendedor de leche al camionero que iba conduciendo.  
- yo no tuve la culpa...fue del taxi!.- le respondía aquel chofer de camión de pelo negro largo.

- estás bien Misaki?.- preguntaba tsubasa taxista a lo que el chico pintor con una cara afirmativa le daba respuesta. fue entonces que se bajaron del auto compacto que ya estaba casi demolido por el gran camión.

- soy médico, soy médico...- gritaba un tercero mientras se acercaba al choque  
- si serás tan bruto!.- se abalanzaba el camionero al joven taxista  
- tranquilo Kojiro, no vale la pena...mejor llamemos al seguro  
- Genzo...tú serás el vendedor...pero es mí camión!.- le refutaba Kojiro disgustado con Tsubasa

- ey señores...tranquilos...ya no tardarán en venir los del seguro...soy médico, porfavor denme chance de revisarlos   
- y usted quién es? idéntifiquese!.- decía Genzo Wakabayashi  
- pues...soy el Doctor Jun Misugi; recién titulado y estoy para revisar si no tuvieron alguna contución.

- oye Misaki, disculpame... ahorita llamo a la central de taxis para que manden otro y te lleven a la galería.- decía Ozhora mientras veía discutir a Kojiro y Genzo  
- pues yo soy el vendedor y sé negociar!.- decía Genzo   
- pues yo seré el camionero y es mi camión...y quiero venganza  
- oigan...también yo resulté afectado en esta carambola.- decía Misugi mientras checaba los pulsos.

Fue así que el taxista, el vendedor, el pintor, el doctor y el camionero esperaron un buen rato a que llegaran los del seguro.   
Misaki fue llevado a la galería.  
Tsubasa fue multado por no traer consigo la licencia de taxista.  
Kojiro y Genzo siguieron a pie haciendo las entregas de leches  
y Misugi... se anotó de doctor voluntario con la aseguradora para así practicar su profesión de médico hacieno chequeos en cada choque.

FIn. 

Nota...jajaja, esto que?; bueno, no me gustó tanto o será q tengo sueño jajaja, byes


	9. Chapter 9

Tìtulo: Los tacos fueron los testigos...

Idea de las profesiones: Alisse

_Lucharán!...de dos a tres caídas sin límite de tiempo!.- _Se escuchaba en la TV cuando Aoi que pasaba por un puesto de tacos le dijo al Taquero que le cambiara al boxeo.

- oye!... y por qué tanto interés en el boxeo Aoi?.- le preguntaba el taquero al chico quien en ese momento se encontraba vendiendo un helado triple a otro chico de una cara intelectual, cabello castaño y que usaba unos peculiares lentes.

- pues...no sabes!... Kojiro Hyuga hará su debut como Boxeador! .- informaba el chico mientras era solicitado por una pareja de novios que les tomaran una foto.

El taquero quien ya se encontraba partiendo las carnitas de buche se detuvo para mirar el canal.

- vaya, se nota que es muy fuerte!.- decía aquel chico intelectual que miraba la tv mientras se sentaba y tenía finta de escritor joven y nato; andaba un poco fachoso

Shingo después de tomar la foto (hoy en día no solo de un trabajo vive el hombre..bueno, hay excepciones) este chico heladero y fotógrafo se sentó en el puesto de tacos a lado del intelectualòn para ver la pelea.

- oye Aoi, y esta vez hiciste alguna apuesta al empresario que todo apuesta?

- ah?...ah! te refieres a Jun Misugi?

- lo conoces?.- interrumpió el chico justo después de terminar la primera bola de nieve de zarzamora.

- sí, Jun Misugi, el empresario que vive de las apuestas.- hablaba divertido Shingo –por qué me preguntas, acaso tú lo conoces?.- dirigía la mirada ese chico no tan alto que vivía gracias a sus trabajos de fotógrafo y heladero al que hace unos momentos le había vendido un helado triple

- sí, también he apostado a que Kojiro ganaba.

De repente, a lo lejos se escuchó el claxon trailero

- ah, ese Tsubasa ya le cambió el sonido a su trailer .- comentaba Aoi mientras veían por TV a kojiro quitarse la bata, dar unos brincos, mover el cuello y golpeando guante a guante

- jajajaja, pues...ese nuevo claxon que trae es muy original.- comentaba el chico intelectual que poco a poco se hacía compa del taquero y el heladero.

- qué onda!

- ese mi chofe! Ese mi chofe! Que le trae de nuevo!.- saludaba efusivamente Aoi enseguida de que Tsubasa llegó con su trailer de una caja estacionándose frente al puesto de tacos y pidiendo tres tacos de buche, dos de lengua, 5 de pierna, hasta cebolla y su soda light, pa la dieta.

- pus nada...ya vez... aquí...con mi nuevo claxon... qué tal?.- preguntaba Ozhora mientras se quitaba la gorra que era personalizada y que por un costado decía "Ozhoras Chofes di trailus"

- muy original traer de sonido la sonata de "la cucaracha" (es la que dice...la cucaracha, la cucaracha, ya no puede caminar...) .- acotaba el intelectual chico que había terminado de comerse la segunda bola de vainilla

- uorale!...pero si es el mismismo Taro Misaki...escritor nato que ya tiene un best séller!.- decía emocionado Tsubasa mientras lo saludaba. – oye, me encantó tu libro de "como ser un soltero codiciado sin llegar a ser gay".

- bueno bueno!..miren, ya va a empezar la pelea! .- anunciaba el taquero, después de terminar de partir el cilantro.

- Vamos Kojiro, Vamos Kojiro!.- gritaban alentando al muchacho boxeador Taro, Aoi y Tsubasa, (jà, como si èl los escuchara) quienes habían apostado a que Hyuga ganaba al empresario de Misugi.

Fin!.

Nota: ahhh...jajajaja, o sea...desde cuando en Japón venden tacos!...


	10. Especial 14feb

Bueno, apenas terminé este, no alcancé a terminarlo pa el 14

Especial XD

- muchachos, creen que alguien vendrá a contratarnos?

- esperemos que sí Kazuki, esta fecha es importante para los enamorados.- decía Ken

- yo no sé porque me trajeron, voy a romper este traje de mariachi...me queda muy ajustado, aparte, yo no sé cantar.- exclamaba un tanto molesto Kojiro

- tú solo rasga la guitarra y pon buena cara.- le sugería Sawada - de lo demás nos encargamos nosotros.

Era la tarde del 14 de febrero, Kazuki, Ken, Kojiro y Sawada ya estaban vestidos y listos para un día más ofrecer serenata, aunque en ese día tan especial, estaba bastante flojo.

- no que este día es el mejor para recuperar ganancias? no nos han contradado!.- seguía molesto Kojiro

- tranquilo, ahora podremos vendernos más caro.

En eso,2 chicas de aspecto latino llegaron hasta ellos

- hola! están dando servicio?.- preguntaba una de ellas que tenía el cabello hasta la cintura

- sí, claro, estamos a sus órdenes

la otra chica de cabello castaño se acercó más y les dije casi en voz baja

- es que queremos dar sorpresa a nuestros novios, no tardan de salir de la fábrica y los queremos sorprender

Kazuki, el que siempre hablaba, amablemente empezó a hacerles preguntas: - bien, a qué hora salen de trabajar?

- en 1hora de la fábrica de globos que queda a 8 cuadras de aqui´

- muy bien, pues vayamos andando.- sugería Ken.

Fue así que agarraron sus respectivos instrumentos musicales y emprendieron la marcha.

En la primera cuadra una furioso sujeto que salía de la tienda de abarrotes llamado Kira Koza, llegó con ellos

- no lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer...y ahí yo voy como imbécil y miren?... por favor... cántenme la de la chancla -este...bueno...agárrense mariachi!.- gritaba Ken

_Creibas que no había de hallar amor como el que perdí,_

_tan al pelo lo jallé que ni me acuerdo de tí;_

_Una sota y un caballo brular se querían de mi ¡ay!_

_malaya quien dijo miedo si para morir nací._

_Amigos les contaré una aición particular_

_si me quieren se querer, si me olvidan se olvidar,_

_tan solo un orgullo tengo: que a naiden le se rogar ¡ ay !_

_que la chancla que yo tiro no la vuelvo a levantar_

_Amigos les contaré una aición particular_

_si me quieren se querer, si me olvidan se olvidar,_

_tan solo un orgullo tengo: que a naiden le se rogar ¡ ay !_

_que la chancla que yo tiro no la vuelvo a levantar_

con esta canción, ahora el fúrico sujeto estaba lanzando su zapato muy lejos... - seguiré con mi única amiga y amante...la botella, gracias muchachos, ya me siento mejor.

Después de ser pagados, los chicos emprendieron la cuadra, pero, al llegar a la segunda, una parejita de enamorados solicitó su servicio.

- Por favor, si le pueden dedicar a mi amada una canción.-

- Hikaru, gracias, que tierno eres con todo y tu overol de ordeñador de vacas

- claro mi joven, cuál quiere?.- preguntaba Sorimachi

- Adoro.- decía este mientras le daba un beso a su flamante novia

_Adoro la calle en que nos vimos,_

_la noche cuando nos conocimos._

_Adoro las cosas que me dices,_

_nuestros ratos felices,_

_los adoro, vida mía. _

_Adoro la forma en que sonríes,_

_y el modo, en que a veces me ríes,_

_adoro, la seda de tus manos,_

_los besos que nos damos,_

_los adoro vida mía. _

_Y me muero por tenerte junto a mí,_

_cerca, muy cerca de mí,_

_no separarme de ti,_

_y es que eres mi existencia, mi sentir,_

_eres mi luna, eres mi sol,_

_eres mi noche de amor. _

_Adoro, el brillo de tus ojos,_

_lo dulce que hay en tus labios rojos._

_Adoro, la forma en que me miras,_

_y hasta cuando suspiras,_

_yo te adoro, vida mía _

La chica lloraba de emoción y Matsuyama hacia el pago respectivo; los mariachis en dos cuadras ya habían sacado pa los tacos.

- oigan, sería el colmo que en la siguiente cuadra de nuevo los detuvieran para que interpretaran .- se empezaba a quejar una de las chicas

- esperemos que no seño.- respondia Sawada.

Afortunadamente, en la tercera cuadra no detuvieron al cuarteto, pero en la cuarta..parece que discutian una pareja.

Ellos se acercaron mientras que las chicas volteaban los ojos de desesperación.

- pero aquella vez me pegaste!.- exclamaba la chica

- eramos niños, fue sin querer queriendo!

- Misugi, te odio!... quédate con tu videoclub

- no, no me dejes!.-decía el dueño de tan conocido videoclub (y no solo por los videos comerciales...)

Takeshi se acercó con él- señor, nos permite que cantemos una canción para su amada?

Jun entre lágrimas con la cabeza acentaba.

- bien muchachos, échenle con "quiereme"

_No te pido las estrellas _

_ni la luna ni el sol _

_yo no te pido ser el dueño de tú amor _

_no necesito que _

_me jures la verdad _

_solo tú mirada me basta _

_No preciso obligarte _

_que me dediques tú existir _

_es tan sencillo _

_lo que quiero yo de ti _

_te has convertido _

_en mi luz , mi manantial _

_y ya no puedo _

_más que en ti pensar. _

_Y tú mi amor _

_me elevas al cielo _

_Y tú mi amor _

_de mi sueño al desvelo _

_Y tú mi amor _

_solo tú mi amor _

_tengo una sola petición _

_solo te pido _

_Quiereme _

_quiereme cariño _

_que tú eres mi adoración _

_Quiereme _

_quedate conmigo _

_has atrapado mi corazón _

_Quiereme , quiereme , quiereme _

_Solo te pido lo que quieras entregar _

_No te pido una fortuna _

_ni un tesoro que pagar _

_en tú guarida _

_es donde quiero yo morar _

_quiero perderme _

_en el abismo de tú piel _

_para luego volverte a querer _

_Y tú mi amor _

_me embriagas , me echizas _

_Y tú mi amor _

_con cada sonrisa _

_Y tú mi amor _

_solo tú mi amor _

_guardas mi alma _

_en tú bolsillo _

_por eso pido _

_Quiereme..._

Los chicos lograon conmover a la chica, incluyendo a las dos. Precenciaron la escena tan tierna entre Misugi y su chica, despúes de tanto abrazo entre esa pareja,Jun les pagó dándoles además una suscripción gratis para que rentaran películas.

- vaya, que suerte que en solo unas cuadras hemos recuperado algo.- hablaba contento Kazuki

- chicos, si llegamos tarde a las afueras de la fábrica nos tendrán que hacer descuento

- sí, no se preocupe señorita.- respondia Ken mientras todos seguían caminando.

En la quinta cuadra, las chicas vieron a una pareja sentada en una banca e hicieron publicidad, llegaron con el chico de la cabellera oscura y despeinada.

- oiga joven, no quiere que el mariachi le cante algo a su novia?

el chico volteo, se quedo pensativo y solo dijo- eh?

La otra chica de cabello largo le reiteró la pregunta, pero una vez más ese joven no comprendía bien, fue entonces que la chica fue la que habló

- yo quiero una canción para él

- vaya, eso sí que es nuevo!.- susurraba Kojiro

- Tsubasa, te voy a dedicar "y llegaste tú", denle muchachos!.-

_Antes de conocerte todo era triste sin ilusion_

_eran mis noches frias y un gran vacio_

_es el que llenaba a mi corazon._

_Pero cuando llegaste de mi arrancaste tanto dolor_

_me motivaste a amarte con tu cariño y tu ternura_

_mi vida cambio_

_Y llegaste tu,_

_como primavera en el frio invierno a mi corazon_

_Y llegaste tu,_

_entrando en mi alma como dulce nota de una tierna cancion_

_Y llegaste tu,_

_trayendo contigo todo un dulce sueño lleno de ilucion_

_desde que tu llegaste me enamoraste con puro amor_

_y hoy quiero confesarte que solo tuyo, que solo tuyo es mi corazon_

_Y llegaste tu,_

_como primavera en el frio invierno a mi corazon_

_Y llegaste tu,_

_entrando en mi alma como dulce nota de una tierna cancion_

_Y llegaste tu,_

_trayendo contigo todo un dulce sueño lleno de ilusion_

_desde que tu llegaste me enamoraste con puro amor_

_y hoy quiero confesarte que solo tuyo, que solo tuyo es mi corazon_

Al término de la canción, los chicos vieron que Tsubasa no captaba bien todavía, hasta que Kazuki se le acercó y le dijo - es 14 de febrero, dia del amor y la amisad. Fue cuando entonces Tsubasa reaccionó - ah! muchachos, canten la de "para toda la vida"

- muy bien joven!

_El amor que yo te tengo es para siempre_

_No lo derrota nada solo dios solo la muerte_

_Si me duermo estoy soñando con tus besos_

_Y cuando me despierto tuyo es mi pensamiento_

_No puedo arrancarte de mi mente_

_Tu eres mi mañana y mi presente._

_Para toda la vida_

_A tu lado quiero estar_

_Para toda la vida_

_Para amarte hasta el final_

_Si exsiste vida en el mas alla_

_Yo te prometo quererte mas_

_Este amor es algo eterno_

_Para toda la vida._

_Si me duermo estoy soñando con tus besos_

_Y cuando me despierto tuyo es mi pensamiento_

_No puedo arrancarte de mi mente_

_Tu eres mi mañana y mi presente._

_Para toda la vida_

_A tu lado quiero estar_

_Para toda la vida_

_Para amarte hasta el final_

_Si existe vida en al mas alla_

_Yo te prometo querete mas_

_Este amor es algo eterno_

_Para toda la vida._

Despues de tan tierna escena, los chicos emprendieron para llegar al destino, pero nuevamente fueron interceptados por un grupo de 5 chicos que tenían finta de lavacoches. Aoi, Urabe, Ryo, Teppei, Mamoru

- oigan, saben canciones de amistad?.- preguntaba el chico de cabeza de mono

- claro que sí!

- pues cantenos una, no?

_si te sientes triste, y todo anda mal_

_debes de ponerte siempre a pensar_

_Que tienes a un amigo en quien puedes tú confiar_

_Tú y yo siempre juntos, no nos detendrán_

_Tú eres la persona que me ayudará_

_Es nuestro destino el que nos apoyará_

_A que tú y yo, Amigos X Siempre_

_Encontremos un gran final._

_CORO_

_Eres alguien en quien confiar_

_Vamos juntos, vamos ya_

_Buscando la felicidad._

_Ven y acércate un poco más_

_Amigos X Siempre hasta el final_

_Luchando por la libertad._

_Tú y yo siempre juntos, sin mirar atrás_

_Ésa es la manera de alcanzar la libertad._

_Toma ya mi mano, tienes que confiar_

_Debes de ponerte siempre a pensar_

_Que tú y yo, los dos, Amigos X Siempre_

_Lucharemos por un lugar._

_CORO_

_Eres alguien en quien confiar_

_Vamos juntos, vamos ya_

_Buscando la felicidad._

_Ven y acércate un poco más_

_Amigos X Siempre hasta el final_

_Luchando por la libertad._

_Contra el muro debes luchar_

_Amigos X Siempre_

_Amigos X Siempre_

_Contra el muro debes luchar_

_Tú y yo hasta el final_

_Tú y yo amigos siempre_

Las chicas ya estaban desesperadas, de un momento a otro sus respectivos novios saldrían de la fábrica

- vamos muchachos, que aquellos están a punto de salir!

- ok, ok, vamos vamos...

Cual fue la sorpresa de las chicas al ver a sus chicos con otras chicas, el cuarteto se quedó sorprendido, no sabían que hacer y al mirar a las chicas que las habían contratado, nuevamente se llevaron la sorpresa de que ellas ya no estaban, habían huído!

- pero.. qué pasa aquí?.- preguntaba Kojiro

- no lo sé!

- oigan, ustedes!.- gritaba el chico de una gorra fosforesente que tomaba la mano de su chica y se diriguía a ellos, al igual que otra pareja.

- pero.. pero!.- por alguna razón seguían sorprendidos el cuarteto

El chico de cabellos castaños fue el que habló

- bien, mi amigo Genzo y yo hemos decidido que le canten a nuestras respectivas novias Alisse y Lily "te amo"

Las chicas emocionadas abrazaron a sus chicos obreros de "globitos", y los cantantes iniciaron su interpretación.

_ay!si nos hubieran visto_

_estabamos alli sentados_

_frente a frente_

_no podia faltarnos la luna_

_y hablabamos de todo un poco_

_y todo nos causaba risa_

_como dos tontos_

_y yo que no veia la hora_

_de tenerte en mis brazos_

_y poderte decir_

_te amo_

_desde el primer momento en que te vi_

_y hace tiempo te buscaba_

_y ya te imaginaba asi_

_te amo_

_aunque no es tan facil de decir_

_y defino lo que siento con estas palabras_

_te amo_

_y depronto nos sobro el silencio_

_y nos miramos fijamente_

_uno al otro_

_tus manos entre las mias_

_talvez nos volveremos a ver_

_mañana no se si podre_

_que estas dudando_

_me muero si no te vuelvo a ver_

_y tenerte en mis brazos_

_y poderte decir_

_te amo_

_desde el_

_primer momento en que te vi_

_y hace tiempo te buscaba_

_y ya te imaginaba asi_

_te amo_

_aunque no es tan facil de decir_

_y defino lo que siento con estas palabras_

_te amo_

_te amo_

Al termino de la interpretación, abrazos y besos se dejaban ver, hasta que lily notó que aquellos músicos seguían con cara de "hello con tu hello"

- qué les pasa?

Ken dio paso al frente y respondio - unas chicas parecidas a ustedes nos iban a contratar, pero en el camino nos entretuvimos y llegamos un poco tarde.- decía apenado el chico

Alisse fue entonces que habló- de seguro fueron las otras chicas que se disfrazan como nosotras... lo bueno es que llegaron tarde.

- gracias, aquí está su pago en efectivo y vales canjeables...

- oigan .- se escuhó apenas a Kojiro - si esas parejas, aquél solitario y aquél grupo de amigos no nos hubieran detenido en el camino, quizá ahora hubiera pasado algo con los clones y las verdaderas chicas. Malos entendidos, peleas, etc.

Un silencio breve se hizo apreciar entre ellos, pero enseguida la alegría brotó.

Por alguna razón a veces desconocida, misteriosa o sobrenatural, las cosas pasan para que algo bueno suceda.

El amor y desamor existen, así como la amistad y la enemistad; lo importante es aprovechar el momento y recordar todas las cosas gratas que suceden.

A veces las puertas se cierran pero también otras se abren; uno como persona crece mientras se quiera dar cuenta.

Amor y Amistad no tienen mucha diferencia, al final de cuentas es el amor entre personas, entre hermanos; cada que lo sientas, exprésalo como debe ser y vívelo.

-fin-

La chancla.- dominio público

Adoro.- Armando Manzanero

Quiereme.- Alejandro Fernández

Y llegaste tú,.- banda el recodo

Para toda la vida.-banda el recodo

amigos por siempre.- belinda

te amo- ricardo montaner


End file.
